That's How Love Moves
by Rachey33
Summary: A one parter song fic, five years after the Interns began their residency and it's Meredith's wedding day


**It's such a mystery how you found something in me that I never knew was there but you uncovered it so easily**

Gazing at herself in the mirror, Meredith couldn't help but smile, today she was happier than she'd been in years and she didn't care who knew it. Today Meredith Grey was getting married, five years into her residency and here she was wearing white, with bridesmaids, flowers, a church and the three tier wedding cake, life couldn't be more different or better because she was in love, a love that didn't need words or grand gestures, just a look or a touch was enough, the way he played with her hair and blew in her ear as she slept or the way he'd run her a bath when she'd had a long day or was tired and rub her feet as they watched yet another chick flick. He didn't tell her what to wear or how to behave and even when she felt anything but, he always called her beautiful.

Meredith stepped away slightly from the mirror and smoothed down her full length slik dress and admired her fuller figure, pregnancy obviously suited her well, four months into her second pregnancy wasn't quite the wedding day she'd planned but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**You turn me like the season and I began to change, you wrapped your arms around me now I'll never be the same**

Surrounded by her friends moments later, they helped her put the finishing touches to her hair and make-up, Meredith knew she wasn't the only one happy, Addison had married Alex last year, Izzie had given up on Alex and George, dated Mark briefly before meeting a handsome lawyer Matt in Joe's two years ago, George and Callie had worked things out and they had two children, three year old Phoebe and Jake who was about to turn two next month and last but not least her person, the one true constant in her life for the last five years, her best friend and sister; Cristina had finally found happiness with Burke after their non-wedding day, Preston Burke might have thought he'd set her free but in fact he just made her love him even more, so one morning she'd gone, packed a bag, left a note and returned two months later with Burke, that was three years ago and they were still going strong.

**I've seen walls that could never be broken come tumbling down, I've heard the voice of love calling without making a sound**

Standing outside the church, Meredith linked arms with Richard Webber, the man she counted as the closest thing to a dad she ever had and Richard had never been more happy for her, she knew that, she saw it in his eyes and felt it when he squeezed her arm gently.  
Her four bridesmaids, Callie, Izzie, Addie and Cristina stood behind her dressed in red, in front Meredith smiled at her pageboy and flower girls  
Jake was to lead his sister and her own daughter Lia, a spitting image of her dad, the little girl toddled over when she saw her mum and the 18 month old clung to her dress, luckily Izzie pointed Lia in the direction of her dad and the music began and so did the walk.

**See I was touched by an angel the day you took my hand, you know that you're the miracle that makes me everything I am**

Meredith followed the sea of faces down the aisle, family, friends they were all there, feeling the tears prick her eyes, Meredith shut her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.  
As she reached the end she watche dhim turn his head to meet her, Meredith smiled, he was nervous, his body language, his eyes, the gentle shake of his hand as he took her right hand from Richard said it all. Meredith rested one hand on her stomach and the other she held his squeezing it gently, to tell him she loved him but he already knew that after all she chose him when the crunch came, the sex had turned into something more she had been given the choice and she'd'chosen him and she never looked back

**Sometimes it's a whisper, sometimes it's a storm, sometimes it reaches forever with it's everlasting arm**

The vicar began his speech, Meredith didn't really pay attention she just watched him , their eyes met and at that moment she hated him, he'd given her their look, he knew it turned her on and now wasn't the time she was in a church, in her weeding dress, pregnant and now horny as hell  
The vows were exchanged as were the rings and the vicar's words rand around the church 'I now prounounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride'  
He bent his head and kissed her gently, she could feel herself melting into his arms as the guests cheered.  
As he pulled away Meredith couldn't help but laugh as he whispered in her ear 'Bet you're glad you chose McSteamy over McDreamy aren't you' Meredith hit him playfully and kissed her husband hard.  
Mark scooped up his daughter and took his wife's hand and led her up the aisle and Meredith knew she'd never been happier.

**That's how love works, that's how love moves, like a river running through you, sometimes it lifts you as high as Heaven it consumes you that's a given, that's how love moves**

**Lyrics: That's How Love Moves by Faith Hill, taken from the album Breathe**


End file.
